A purple sweater costs $$12$, and a black pair of gloves costs $$3$. The purple sweater costs how many times as much as the black pair of gloves costs?
The cost of the purple sweater is a multiple of the cost of the black pair of gloves, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$12 \div $3$ $$12 \div $3 = 4$ The purple sweater costs $4$ times as much as the black pair of gloves costs.